The Brigade
The Brigade or "BRIG" was formed on the Fourth of July, 2007 Anno Domini. A soverign alliance that was formed from the lasting friendships that had weathered the disbandment of the Viridian Entente. Although the alliance looks small, members are a dedicated hard working group, that strives to create a tight-nit community, aiding and helping one another. So what are the goals of The Brigade you ask? The members of The Brigade have different goals than most men. While others look to conquer the world or have the strongest nation, we at The Brigade look to maximize our enjoyment of our short time here on planet Bob. Our concerns are not to become sanctioned or control a color sphere, but to understand the game, to aid and assist our friends and to create a tight-knit group of skilled, militaristic nations. However, the most important aspect of The Brigade is the camaraderie that exists between our members. We are all friends here and as friends we will work together to accomplish our goals, build our nations and work together to have as much fun as possible. Charter of the Brigade as shown on July Fourth 2007 For many days we soldiers have worked to achieve unification with our fellow members. Trudging through the depths of the darkest nights we hammered away to bring perfection and purification of our sect, to bring a working order of soldiers who shall spread the values of truth and honor to the Cybernation world. Tonight we bring you our announcement of sovereignty and unveil to you fellow members of Planet Bob, The Brigade. For strength and honor, through the virtues of every one of our soldiers, we wish to work together with one and all to keep peace and stability to the world. May the Gods of Planet Bob grant us the powers of prosperity and glory. Charter of The Brigade Preface We, warriors, of the Cyberverse, in order to establish a world of safety, civility, and strength, to perfect the art of war, and to ensure that justice based on law rules, do hereby unite as The Brigade. Article I – The Establishment and the Law Section 1: The Brigade shall be comprised of nations from all color trading spheres except red, giving no preference to one over another. All nations of The Brigade, be they leader or follower, are soldiers of it and are expected to fight with it. Section 2: The Law of the alliance shall be comprised of the Charter and the Codex. The Law shall always be the final word, subject to circumvention by no one, leader or follower. --2a) The Charter shall establish the structure and ensure the rights of The Brigade and be subject to change only when absolutely necessary as determined by the soldiers of The Brigade. The Charter is the supreme law of The Brigade; no soldier or edict can usurp its authority. --2b) The Codex shall maintain all other laws and procedures for the daily and prolonged operation of The Brigade, subject to change as the Executors see fit, with the advice and the consent of the Judicial Council. Section 3: Any and all offices of authority not based within The Charter, or any structural establishment of the alliance in extension of The Charter, must be contained within the Codex. Article II – Branch of the Executor Section 1: The highest officials and powers of The Brigade, within the confines of the Charter and Codex, shall be distributed among the Executors: the Supreme Commander, the Grand Emissary, and the Chief Commissioner. All Executors share equal and all-encompassing power, within the restraints and notations of the Charter and the Codex, but shall direct their focus on individual fields and objectives: --1a) The Supreme Commander is responsible for the organization and operation of all military affairs within The Brigade, as well as directing affairs during times of inter-alliance war. --1b) The Grand Emissary is responsible for maintaining all foreign affairs of The Brigade, communicating with other alliances both in times of peace, war, and crisis. --1c) The Chief Commissioner is tasked with the internal affairs of The Brigade, reviewing the performance and behavior of soldiers and prospective recruits, while ensuring a healthy level of growth and progress within the alliance as a whole. Section 2: The authority of the Executors resides over every aspect of The Brigade. However, in some situations the Executors must first gain the consent of the Judicial Council before implementing a decision. In addition to holding a vote among themselves, the advice and consent of the Judicial Council must be respected first when: --2a) Introducing a new law or procedure into the Codex. --2b) Appointing any officers within the Branch of the Executor. --2c) Removing a soldier from The Brigade for reasons not outlined within the Charter or Codex. --2d) Signing a treaty with another alliance or group of alliances. --2e) Canceling a treaty with another alliance or group of alliances. --2f) Declaring war when not obligated by a previously signed treaty. Section 3: With a unanimous vote among themselves, the Executors may declare a state of "great crisis" and temporarily suspend the rights of soldiers outlined in Article IV of the Charter. The declared period will only end with a vote from the Executors or the unanimous vote of The Judicial Council. Section 4: Should the soldiers of The Brigade determine that an Executor is no longer fit for duty, Articles of Discharge may be brought up by a single member of the Judicial Council or another Executor, outlining the reasoning for the Executor-in-question's removal for the soldiers of The Brigade. After the Articles have been introduced, the soldiers of The Brigade shall have no less than forty-eight hours to vote whether or not the Executor should be removed. A two-thirds majority is necessary for the forced removal of the Executor from office. Section 5: In the event that a new Executor is needed for any reason, the Judicial Council shall appoint a replacement. New Executors must receive a unanimous vote from the Judicial Council before taking office. Article III – Branch of the Judicator Section 1: The Judicial Council, a group of three elected officers, shall serve as representatives of all soldiers within The Brigade, delivering their ideas, concerns, and so forth to the Executors, as well as acting as the primary check on Executor Power. Section 2: The Judicial Council cannot themselves introduce any legislation, nor do they have any power beyond restraining the Branch of the Executor. To this extent, the Council must vote on all issues brought forth to it by the Executors. Only with a majority vote of the Council can the Executors proceed with regard to issues outlined in Article II, Section 2. If the Council votes down outlined motions, then the Executors are required to comply, under threat of discharge if they fail to do so. Section 3: Councilmen shall serve terms of three months once elected. The soldiers of The Brigade shall nominate and elect the Judicial Council directly. To run for the Council, a soldier must be nominated by any other soldier of The Brigade. Nominations shall take place over the forty-eight hours prior to Judicial Council Elections. At the end of this period, elections for office will begin with all nominees on the ballot and last another forty-eight hours. A nominee must receive a simple majority to take office; if no nominee attains a majority vote by the end of the election, the leading two candidates will be voted on in a twenty-four hour, run-off election. Section 4: Should the soldiers of The Brigade feel that a Councilman is no longer fit for duty, Articles of discharge may be drafted by another Councilman or an Executor, outlining the reasoning for the Councilman’s removal. After the Articles have been introduced, the soldiers of The Brigade shall have no less than forty-eight hours to vote whether or not the Councilman should be removed. A two-thirds majority is necessary for the forced removal of the Councilman from office. Section 5: In the event that a new Councilman is needed for any reason between elections, the Executors shall appoint a soldier of The Brigade to fill the office until the end of the term. Article IV – Rights of the Soldier Section 1: The right to free speech and expression in private forums. Speech in public forums is allowed; however, all public posts must show the highest levels of respect for other nations and alliances. Any member who makes any sort of inflammatory post or a post that differs from The Brigades official policies on a public forum will be immediately expelled from The Brigade. Section 2: The right to make war on nations unaligned or unprotected shall not be abridged. Section 3: The right to leave The Brigade at any time for any reason shall not be abridged. Section 4: The right to exist on any color trading sphere shall not be abridged. Article V – Expectations of the Soldier Section 1: All soldiers must have military experience; they must have fought in at least one war. Section 2: All soldiers must offer their forces and services when requested by the Executors. Should war come to The Brigade as a whole, all soldiers must fight. Section 3: All soldiers must remain dedicated and alert. Soldiers are expected to maintain active communications with other soldiers of The Brigade through both peace and war. Should a soldier become inactive without just cause, he is subject to removal from The Brigade. Should just cause for inactivity not surface until after a soldier’s removal, he may be reinstated into The Brigade and his removal annulled from the record. Section 4: All soldiers must be willing to offer their recorded experiences of their times at war. Article IV - Espionage Policy Section 1: The Brigade will not use spies against aligned nations, unless at wars or intra-alliance training. Any member found using spies against aligned nations are subject to reps, expulsion and/or possible military action. The action of one nation in The Brigade doesn’t abide with the rest. Section 2: Members of The Brigade hold the right to purchase as many spies as they see fit for security. Section 3: The use of spies against a Brigade nation will be considered an act of war and the attacking nation will be faced with possible ZI. Diplomacy may be attempted but the nation will be subject to offensive attacks from The Brigade. Article V – Amendment of the Charter Section 1: Should the Executors deem it necessary to amend the Charter of The Brigade, he shall present the proposed amendment to the Judicial Council. If the Judicial Council offers a unanimous vote in support of the proposed amendment, it will proceed to be voted on by the soldiers of The Brigade. An amendment must attain a two-thirds vote by the soldiers of the Brigade to become a part of the Charter. Section 2: Amendments will be listed separately of the Charter’s primary text, so as to maintain a clear record and document of changes to the Charter over time. Signed Supreme Commander: Dukenukem1650 Chief Commissioner: SeraphimJulius Grand Emissary: Thewsamity Judicial Council: Ecthelion Xander Don Quadrophenia A slight history on Brigade: Almost immediately after the Brigade started it found it's self in trouble. A number of the members that joined where old VE members and were still on the green team. GGA didn't like this and after a strong warning from Bilrow GGA's leader, these members where forced to switch there colors. Soon after the GGA event the Brig settled down in the grove of growing in peace. Anyone who was paying attention to the alliance would have noticed the NS of the Brigade was growing at an amazing rate. Well it turns out that someone on Planet Bob took notice of The Brigade. NpO one of the largest and strongest alliances on planet Bob liked what they saw and soon after the Brigade was a protectorate of NpO. No sooner was Brigade a protectorate of NpO the next great war was on the horizon. Great War 4 saw it's beginings when Genmay a member of the unjust pact declared war on the Brotherhood a protectorate of NpO. And then the lines where drawn the unjust pact or UJP against a large group of alliances know as the Justice League. The Brigade (being a protectorate of NpO) was on the justice league side of the war. The Brigade offically entered the war on Sept 11, and it's first target was an alliance called the Golden Sabers. The Golden Sabers had most their nations in peace mode so Brigade members had a hard time finding targets to attack, but those who found targets, showed how good The Brigade was at fighting wars. The Golden Sabers were good honorable nations to fight but where soon knocked out of the war and the Brigade was looking for a new target. BAPS was Next on it's list because a few of their nations had hit some Brigade members. The Attack that brigade launched on BAPS was fast and extremely destructive, helpping nock them out of the war. Soon after the War ended with all parties in the UJP surrendering. The Brigade is now working on continuing it's growth on Planet Bob and gaining new friends and members. Updated Oct 03, 2007